survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The More Secrets, The Better
The More Secrets, The Better is the seventh episode of SRorgs: Japan Story Previously on...SURVIVOR After Dan flipped at the previous tribal council, Ray was on the bottom of Hato But she was saved as the islands of Japan shook up another game-changing twist, A Joint tribal. After winning an idol that can only be used at the join tribal, Boar tried to draw the votes to him. And it seemed to be working as Boar became disliked among the tribe. As tribal came closer, two sides formed based on original tribal lines with the Brains against the Brawns and Beauty. Leaving Boba in the middle of the two sides. At tribal council, the brains struck Nick, Boar’s right-hand-man, to avoid the idol and it worked as Boba flipped to their side and Nick was eliminated 5-4-1-0. 10 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 18 Maxis is elated as he arrives back to camp with Nick gone and doesn’t even care that he wasted his idol. After flipping, Boba finds himself in the perfect position being integrated into both sides. But the brains don’t even realize he was the one who flipped. Day 19 After the joint tribal, the two tribes separate again back to their own camps. Back at Hato, Dan is expecting a merge soon and wants to get back with his two allies Boba and TJ. Later that day, the tribes are called together for a challenge and just as Dan had suspected...THEY ARE MERGED. As the new merge tribe feasted they discussed what they are going to name the new tribe. TJ gains some social capital has his name is immediately well-liked by the tribe. But eventually the discussion becomes pretty divided, making people realize the divide in the tribe as a whole. Eventually they agree upon Hiroshima as the tribe name and the feast is over. Everyone is excited to have made the merge as they had back to camp. Day 20 With the merge, two sides have remained from the join tribal council. It is the brains against everyone else making it even at 5-5. But Maxis is already doubtful about going to rocks over this and wants to play both sides. Ray notices this crack and works on bringing Maxis over to their side. Maxis agrees to the alliance with them in fear of the upcoming rocks. Day 21 On Day 21, the tribe all comes together for an individual immunity challenge. At the challenge, Sofi gets her first win which guarantees a spot in the final 9. This immunity was integral as it lowers the amount of people the brains would have drawing rocks. Immediately the brains start discussing their plan to avoid both an idol and rocks. They decide to vote TJ but try and get Ray to vote Boar. This intrigues him as Boar is someone he wants out of the game and keeps the beauties safe. But instead he tries to urge Jacob to vote Harry along with the beauties which he is not susceptible to. At tribal council, Maxis flips over to the Beauty/Brawn alliance leading to Harry being voted out 6-4. TRIBAL COUNCIL Category:SRorgs: Japan episodes